


When He's Supposed to be Asleep

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Being caught, Edge and Cerise, Exhibitionism, Loud Sex, Loud Snoring, Mentioned Non-Con Drugging, Multi, Red - Freeform, Solo Pap, Somnophilia, big brother kink, gods what is wrong with me, porn without much plot, there's more but i can't think of them right now, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Red can't sleep. He's had insomnia for as long as he could remember and his brother's snoring was not helping. But, as he plans for a long night of working instead, he catches his youngest sibling doing something scandalous.





	When He's Supposed to be Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to write something with these three, but after being under so much stress for the past few days it took me a while to finish it. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> For those of you who don't know: Cerise is Edge's twin, but he doesn't act like him. He acts very much like Tale Papyrus. He has a sweet and innocent demeanor. Also unlike Edge, he is not in the Royal Guard. He ran the Library before it was shut down by Asgore. Also, he's adorable and wears glasses. They both have the scars on their eyes. They are over the same eye on their faces, making them identical.

Red was having trouble sleeping again. He would toss and turn but nothing was working. He turned on his side and groaned softly in irritation. Damn this insomnia. Damn his three jobs. Damn his huge tab. Damn this Kill or be Killed World. DAMN HIS BROTHERS' SNORING.  
  
It would probably (not likely) be a bit more bearable if only one of them did it, but both of them did. In perfect sync, too. When one of them exhaled, the other inhaled, snoring so loudly that it was just one decibel away from shaking the house and creating the perfect loop with no reprieve.  
  
Red growled and thrashed on the bed in frustration. This was utter BULLSHIT! They needed to get their snoring checked out, the both of them. Red grit his teeth and sat up. Deciding that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep. He rolled outbid his bed, not bothering to throw on a shirt. Stomping his way to the kitchen, he made a note to make as much noise as possible while he made coffee at... 2 a.m.? Well, at least he managed to get two hours of sleep this time.  
  
After the coffeemaker was finished, he didn't bother pouring a cup. He took the whole thing with him and set it on a potholder on his desk right next to the spaghetti that he just couldn't eat that night.  
  
He sat down and looked over some paperwork Alphys asked him to check. It was long and boring, but it was something to do, even if it made him sleepy. After about three pages of incorrect calculations due to one mistake, his eyes began to droop despite the coffee. He abandoned the work and the coffee on the desk in favor of his bed.  
  
It was only when he finally laid his head down and closed his eyes did he realize something. There was only one person snoring in the house now. Instantly concerned, Red sprinted out of the room, conjuring a bone attack as he went. If a single fucker broke in and hurt a single bone on either of his brothers, they were in for a v e r y **b a d t i m e . . .**  
  
He silently opened their door, peeking inside to get a view of the situation. When his eyes landed on his brothers, his eye sockets went wide and the lights guttered out. The bone attack dissipated not a second later.  
  
Cerise, his youngest brother any Edge's twin was kneeling on Edge's bed over him. The older twin was still asleep, as characterized by his loud snoring. Cerise was always sweet and kind, too much so for this universe. He loved to read books and write so that others can enjoy them, too. Until now, he seemed innocent to a point.  
  
However, any thought that Cerise was innocent went flying out the window now. The youngest was currently on his knees in front of his brother, face buried in the other's lap while the other slept. He seemed to have just started messing around as Edge's magic was just seeming to form into something. From where he was, Sans could clearly see Cerise's tongue come out and tease the newly formed cock. The only difference between the two was their magic. 'Cerise' got his name from the color of his while Edge's was a beautiful scarlet. The two colors mingling in such a lewd and sinful way was something that had never crossed his mind.  
  
From watching him, Sans could tell that his little brother had gotten a lot of practice as he was already interrupting Edges sleep to the point where he was no longer snoring. Cerise would lick the cock like it was a lollipop and then take it into his mouth to do gods knew what else. The older twin was letting out soft sighs and groaned here and there, shifting in his sleep a little. Edge was panting now seemingly close to waking up, but Cerise continued. He pulled the head of the cock into his mouth, sucking on it hard before pulling away to play with the slit.  
  
Red was entranced. He closed his legs in an attempt to stave off the magic trying to coalesce there. This shouldn't have been arousing. He was watching Cerise molest his older brother while he was asleep! This was wrong... Yet, he couldn't help but palm his pubic symphysis as Cerise widened his stance. He spread his knees apart, stretching the fabric of his pajamas. It didn't keep him from shimmying them down enough to expose his dripping slit. Cerise then slipped a hand down to touch the folds.  
  
As his finger touched his swollen clit, he moaned and inched himself further down on Edge. Eventually, he'd taken Edge to the base, his nasal aperture practically meeting his twin's pubic bone. The older moaned lowly, his hands grasping at the sheets in a grip so tight that a few threads popped. His hips thrust up weakly into the tight heat wrapped around his girth. Cerise moaned loudly, bobbing his skull up and down eagerly.  
  
Red was overcome with his own need at seeing this. His hand slipped down into his shorts and wrapped around his own cock at the sight. He let out a quiet sigh of relief. It had been too long since he'd last relieved himself. But as he began to stroke himself, watching Cerise dip his fingers into his entrance and finger fucking himself, he felt hot shame come over him. Shame from watching his brother suck off his twin. Shame from not stopping him and telling him this was wrong, that brothers shouldn't do that with each other. Shame from getting aroused by the sight, touching himself to it and wanting to indulge in it. Red's hand stroke faster at that. The thought of joining them made his cock throb hard. He stroked faster and faster, so close to release. Cerise was closer too... He could hear how sopping wet his cunt was as he shoved three fingers in and out again and again. Red's teeth clenched as he leaned against the outer door frame and started to fuck his hand in earnest. So fucking close...  
  
"C... Cici?"  
  
Red stopped instantly. The voice broke him out of whatever trance he'd been in. Cerise stopped all movement, whining pitifully in response to his nickname. Edge's eyes were cracked open, the red pinpricks staring blearily at his brother. Cerise pulled himself off and sat up, a string of saliva briefly connected them before he pulled away completely.  
  
"Cici... We've talked about this brother..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Edgy... I just woke up and... I... I just needed you," Cerise whined, still fucking himself with his fingers.  
  
"I know. I know. But, we've talked about this," Edge said as he sat up. He brought his hands up to rest against Cerise's hips. He sat there rubbing them, looking his younger twin up and down with love and something Red didn't expect. "You know better. You should have woken me up." Edge gripped his iliac crests and pulled him closer.  
  
Hunger. He was looking at Cerise with the same look he would stab someone over if they ever did it. He was looking at Cerise like he was prey.  
  
"Not that I mind waking up to such a pretty sight, but I'd rather be a ready and willing participant..." Edge rumbled. Cerise whimpered, withdrawing his fingers. He pulled his nightshirt up to show Edge. The older twin stared at him unabashed, looking him up and down while pulling him closer. Edge gazed at the slick entrance for a minute. Not a second later, Cerise was whining loudly and whimpering, shimmying his pants down more.  
  
"Edgy..."  
  
"Shush. You don’t want to wake up big brother, do you?" Cerise said nothing, looking away. Edge smirked and pressed his face to Cerise's sternum.  
  
"You little show off... Look at you. You just want big brother to come in here and see how lewd you can be."  
  
"M... Maybe?" Red couldn’t see Cerise's face. He was afraid to move for he was in Edge's line of sight. If he moved even a little, Edge would see him.  
  
It took him a bit longer than he was willing to admit. His face flushed hotly. He... didn’t know what to think of that. Cerise wanted to be seen? He wanted Red to watch? Red's grip tightened around his cock, making his hiss softly. This was so much worse than he thought.  
  
"Ah! Edge!"  
  
"Hush. Or do you want me to gag you?" Cerise was now straddling his brother, both hands holding his shoulders to steady himself. Edge's fingers were spreading him open, putting his entrance in full view as Cerise was lowered further and further onto Edge's cock. Cerise whimpered a little as the head breached his tight cunt.   
  
Red was fascinated. He was right in his first assessment that their magic looked beautiful together.  
  
Edge lowered Cerise a bit more but stopped completely when he yelped. He removed his hands from his brother's entrance. He placed one on Cerise's spine, steadying him that way while he placed a reassuring hand on the back of his twin's skull. He shushed him softly and even wiped away any tear that started to form. He was so slow and gentle. Red was surprised that his younger brother could even be that gentle. For a minute, Red felt like he was intruding on the intimate scene.  
  
Cerise resumed his movement down, whimpering and giving small little cries. After he was seated, Edge placed both hands on Cerise's face, kissing away his tears as his twin gave a few hiccups.  
  
Red removed his hand, leaning back against the wall next to the door. He should leave. Fuck it. He wouldn't tell them how wrong their relationship was. He didn't have the heart to do it. They were just too happy... having made his decision, he hissed as he began to slip his cock back into his shorts.  
  
"Edgy! Please more!" Red stopped halfway. The sounds made his cock pulse hard in his hand. Cerise was not being quiet at all. Stars... Did he really want Red to see them?  
  
"Hush! If you keep this up our big brother will wake up and see." The bed creaked loudly and Edge let out a not so quiet moan.  
  
"I don’t care... I just need you. Need more..."  
  
"But, Sans will-"  
  
"No, he won't... I... I made sure to put his medicine in his food... He should be sleeping soundly for the night." Red was a little shocked. Cerise had been so excited to try out the spaghetti recipe and had used his first attempt to try and drug him? Red wanted to growl a little. The little brat was not getting away with that. What if something had actually happened to them tonight?  
  
"You little..." There was a loud yelp from Cerise and a soft thump that followed it. Red peeked inside to see what happened and found Cerise now laying down on the bed, hips raised and still connected to Edge. Edge was towering over him with a mischievous look on his face. "You 'just needed me'? You planned this. How naughty..."  
  
"A-are you going to p-punish me?"  
  
Edge made a noise, seeming to contemplate the idea. "No. Not today. But, I am going to tell Brother that you drugged him so that he could sleep better. You know he will be mad... maybe he'd give you a spanking like he used to when you were a babybones."  
  
Cerise inhaled sharply.  
  
"Hmm... You would like that, wouldn’t you? You tightened up on me so much. We'll have to try that at some point," Edge practically growled. "For now, since big brother will not be interrupting us... I think I might like seeing how loud you can actually get, Cici." Without further ado, Edge thrust inside of Cerise. It was slow... for about five seconds.  
  
"Oh, Edgy! Right there! Ah!" Cerise said, his voice rising with every thrust.  
  
Edge growled something Red couldn't hear and began a pace that was very animalistic. The sight sent shivers through his bones, causing his bones to rattle softly. The bed was creaking loudly, thumping against the wall as Edge bore down on him. Red's breath became ragged and he quickly threw away all inhibition. He was thrusting into his own hand again, loving the positively sinful sounds that left Cerise's teeth. That combined with Edge's accompanied grunts and growls had Red close in no time.  
  
It went on like this forever and Red was okay with that. He would hate himself later even if his mind was screaming at him about how wrong this was. All those thoughts were clouded over with the thought of the feel of Cerise's insides or even Edge's rough treatment. Red would love to be in either of those positions. Or... both? Fuuuuck... Red's grip tightened. He thrust harder into his hand, wishing he had something more. He would love to be between them, indulging in both their affections.  
  
"AAAHHH~!" Cerise screamed in absolute ecstasy when Edge pulled him close and into his lap. Edge was kneeling now with Cerise bouncing eagerly in his lap. His pace never slowed. In fact, he seemed even more possessive and animal-like as he fucked his younger twin faster and harder. Cerise was babbling and clawing at Edge's back or purchase. The older twin buried his face into Cerise's neck, biting down and shivering in delight at the cries it drew out of the other.  
  
So close... Red was so close.  
  
Edge's eye sockets cracked open and his eyes darted to the door, meeting Red's eyes. He snarled and thrust impossibly harder into Cerise. Red didn’t know what to do. He'd been caught. Dear Angle what was he going to do? Red's hand stopped completely and he began trembling. Cerise's noises were steadily becoming more unintelligible, signaling that he was close.   
  
"Come for me, Cici." Cerise's movements increased. He was now dropping himself down hard on Edge.  
  
"Edge... Edgy... Fuck, PAPY!"  
  
"Come for me, brother..." Edge rumbled, not breaking eye contact with Red. Red's breath hitched. He had to clamp his hand over his teeth to muffle his moan as he climaxed into his hand.  
  
Cerise screamed as he came soon after. Edge followed shortly. Red's knees felt weaker by the second. Looking down at the mess he made on the ground, he watched it grow. He couldn’t stop cumming. It felt so good... Red eventually collapsed to his knees.  
  
He barely had enough sense to wipe up his mess. It was sloppy and he'd have time to finish it. But knowing Edge... well... there was no telling where they stood now. He felt panic as the door opened more. He teleported away as fast as he could to his room. He locked the door and threw the soiled shirt and shorts in the corner. He flopped down on the bed. This was going to be a mess that he was going to deal with tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion, this could have been done much better. In fact, I really only posted it because I loved writing the more intimate moments involving the twins. Intimacy is something I've fallen in love with because of this and I hope to write more in my other works (Gods know I need to. I write too much angst.)
> 
> Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Also, don't be afraid to tell me what writing errors I've made. I don't have a beta reader so all the errors are my own.


End file.
